Live Another Day? --- A Gone story
by RusticWolfxx
Summary: Set in Light when the dome has gone clear. Main character Eoife Wood just a girl trying to survive but with her new job that puts her at the centre of all the action will that be possible. T for violence and romance xxx
1. Hurt

**Hello to all of u who have read Iva's journey in Panem I just wanted to see how this would go, it is my first gone fanfic so I hope u all enjoy but I will not continue unless I get some serious positive feedback so please R&R!**

* * *

I looked out at the shocked, scared and horrified faces of all the parents, there I was a dirty mess in ripped shorts and an old brown leather jacket, dark hair thick with mud and in straggles loose and wild hanging everywhere . A long cut is streaked across my cheek red with dried blood. I watched closely for a moment searching for my parents but when I do see them it makes my insides churn. Their glares bore through me and send shivers down my spine, I glance down at my sandals ashamed. With my head low I reach into my bag and pull out the sigh that I wrote earlier, it says " hello! I love you! I am okay!" I hold it out a smile on my lips at how I am so far from okay it is scary. Both my parents nod their heads and tears stream down my mothers face. Some people are looking at me with such disgust it makes me sick after all I have been through. So finally when it was all too much and years were threatening to appear. I grab my bag and head back down to Perdido Beach, where I would have to try to forget and live another day. I am Eoife Wood this is my story.


	2. Deliveries

**Bonjour! Ch2 finally done R&R **

* * *

Once I had returned back to what was now called home I threw my bag down on the small, stiff, green couch and breathed out a sigh. I slowly ran my hands through my hair thinking of tomorrow and what could possibly come. I was now the newly chosen messenger for Perdido Beach to Lake Tramonto. The long walking job sort of annoyed me but at least it makes enough Berto's to put food on the table each day. The house I lived in was a cabin on the outskirts of town. I chose to live here because I wanted to be as far away from people as possible, with scared kids running around carting weapons with them comes danger and I had, had my fair share of that. Looking in the cracked mirror I am brought back to reality and decide to take my almost monthly was so I mount the stairs with a bucket of rainwater from Pete's cloud. Nearly approaching the bathroom door I hear a knock on the door and freeze. I carefully set the bucket down and grab my hunting knife before slowly approaching the door. I open it a crack and am relived to see Caine, I show him into the kitchen where he takes a seat at the table. "Whata ya want your majesty?" I ask, but as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a letter and 15 Berto's I instantly know "I want you to deliver this to Sam"

**So then any character prefrences? Someone u really want included? PM or review!**


	3. Secret

**Hey! Please R&R the usual questions please in pm or review I don't mind and any input? Ill take it x10 whoo ! Gone is amazing wish I was Michael Grant *cries* but I'm not so ill just have to make do…**

* * *

The next morning I was up and getting dressed at half six for it would take me forever to cross the desert range to get to lake Tramonto to give the letter to Sam. I decided on a pair of hiking boots, knee length blue trousers and of course my signature brown leather jacket. I also packed a rucksack with the essentials, two bottles of water, a can of peas, a bag of fish and cabbages as well as the less needed items like a pair of aviator glasses, an old book, a hunting knife ( for protection ) and of course the letter nicely in closed in a green envelope. When I had finally washed dressed and packed I ate about three pieces of watermelon for breakfast and set off along the dusty road. The reason I hated the FAYZ the most was the fact it had changed me into someone I am not. I had become a solitary, sarcastic, sullen girl who was avoided because of her skills with a knife and protection from people very high up. This had replaced the once happy Nd friendly little girl leaving her dead and gone but never forgotten. As my thoughts wandered into the unknown my feet dragged me silently into the scorching planes and mountainous deserts. Within a few hours I was tired and hungry so I decided to stop for lunch on an old hollow log in the middle of nowhere. I watched planes circle over head with camera crews while I took the secret letter out and begun to read it said;

Dear Sam,

It has come to my attention that that computer Jack is working for for you know. I think we could come to some sort of an agreement, a kind of truce you could call it. So that my old friend Jack could come up to Perdido Beach and have a go at getting the electricity back on? I would also like an update on how Diana and Gaia are doing.

With all my brotherly love, Caine.

I smiled at the thought of electricity, it was on of the many things that I sorely missed. So with that I finished eating, packed my gear away and set off again to the lake which I would reach by nightfall.


	4. Love

**Hiya I decide to continue! YAY! **

**Also please keep reviewing an think uv read this chapter u havnt cuz I hav changed the whole chap to add in a bit of lurve 3**

* * *

It was around nine at night when I finally stumbled into lake Tramonto where I was immediately searched and questioned, I just rolled my eyes, snapped back answers and kept telling them I was a messenger until I was finally taken to see Sam. "Hi there!" He greeted me too cheery for my liking, so I just gave him a nod and handed him the letter, he sat down and read. I watched closely as he narrowed his eyes, "you can stay here until for a few days, until I have written a reply and after that I suppose you can travel back to Perdido Beach with Jack!" His voice was almost suspicious but I ignored it and asked where I could stay.

The sun was just setting over the Santakatrina hills when I was very rudely interrupted from my beauty sleep by the girl they call Diana the witch. She came barrelling in through the door, hair in a mane around her head and eyes looking half crazed, "An update?" She screamed, "last time I see him he tried to kill Gaia!" I turn hastily on my heel knowing she is talking about what Caine was asking in the letter I delivered, I am leap for the door pulling it open and throwing myself outside, "your crazy!" I scream back at her and run straight into Edilio in my attempted escape. He looks up seeming uncomfortable and I murmur an apology then tell him about the phsyco Diana, he nods then glares at her, "you remember we talked about this? We said if you had one more episode I will personally ship you off back to Caine!" She shortly leaves, me and Edilio sitting in an awkward silence but since I have practically nothing to do and forever to do it in, I decide to plonk myself done on the old broken wall and patted the place beside me for Edilio. He slipped down beside me, his thick brown hair that was desperately In need of a cut, falling into his eyes. I looked into his dark eyes and felt myself shying away from him before i stopped myself. "So then, your the messenger," he blandly states. "Yea I guess, though its just a job. I mean I don't actually trust Caine or anything!" I ended up babbling on and embarrassing myself but Edilio was kind and just nodded, "so…" I mused trying to start up any form of conversation,"I kinda hid away for a while in the hills after my friends were- all- killed. That's basically my backstory, not so interesting but I do hear quite good second hand stories about you, the good looking Mexican sidekick. Would you like to confirm those stories?" I said with a timid smile he smiled back and all I could think about was how his tanned face lit up when he smiled and I just wanted to know him better. We talked into the early hours in the morning, just sitting there it felt great because I hadn't really talked to a proper person in months. It wasn't actually until three in the morning that he cracked a yawn and we both decided it would be time to go to sleep he gave me a quick hug and looked at me in the eye in the same way I looked at him but we both shook off the look and parted ways.

I excused my self, almost sprinting away back to the cabin I was appointed. That night sleep was hard, the days events playing around in my mind. When sleep did finally come I was not rewarded with sweet dreams and pleasant thoughts, but instead with gruesome nightmares of all kinds.


	5. Fear

**A/N hyena as issue on other fic; I was away in Africa for like three weeks so that's wine reason for not updatingThe other reason is I seriously lacked ideas for a while but it's ok now because I am back on track, this time with PLOT! Hurray for that! Anyway I hope you are enjoying (pm or review to tell me if you are/ aren't) and will continue reading/reviewing/enjoying/whatever! Sooooooo… on with the story**

* * *

"Time to go!" Sam called, I nodded in reply and set off with Jack to Perdido Beach. I had already said goodbye to Edilio who had given me a bag of fish and to my joy a small peck on the cheek which i had liked a little too much in all honesty. My stay at the lake had been unpleasant to say the least, all the kids stared daggers at me and the camera craft outside the FAYZ dome managed to film me falling into the lake and you could also add in that any time Diana saw me she started to whisper death threats. But. Even with all of that I am feeling so much better at the thought of my first kiss (sort of) I am also beginning to warm up again into the friendlier version of my old self, although only to Edilio it was still a start.

I wasn't that excited to get home because even though I got away from Diana and all the people I hate here, it also means I move away from Edilio and any promises of a friendlier life. I had also been given twenty Berto's from Sam which only made me even happier! Jack however was a babbling fool, he talked non-stop about his girlfriend, previous pets and video games. Finally I had enough, I turned around and screamed murder at him and then continued leaving the snot nosed brat shell shocked.

We trudged along the dusty roads for hours, jack's whines could be heard from every direction and I kept stumbling and cutting my knees on the thorns and shrubbery that would embed it's sharp spikes into my skin and rip jagged holes. The sun was hanging low in the sky by the time I got jack into a small cave I had spotted that kinda resembled a mine shack. We had to sleep at some point and it felt safer in the mines than outside in coyote territory.

"I am sure I have been here before!" Jack kept telling me until it was getting annoying, I grumbled something along the lines of shut up and then wandered further into the cave until I couldn't see anymore light, I settled myself down with my back pack under my head trying to be a little bit more comfortable. Within minutes of lying down I thought I could here someone or something stumbling away in the darker part of the cave that I couldn't see,

"Jack?" I called, "is that you? When I got no reply I decided to unzip my bag and quickly rummage through it until my hand clasped my torch, with no hesitation I pulled it out flicked the switch and let the rays of light fall over a tall figure shroud in darkness.

This. Figure. Belonged. To. Drake

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Have a good life (slightly creepy) and good night to all ;) **

**Catxxx**


	6. Strength

**A/N it's been a while… and I ain't really got no good excuses so here I give you the next crap chapter…**

* * *

In a moment I have snatched up my backpack and am heading to the entrance of the cave in a dead sprint, I knew he saw me, I knew he saw me, I knew he saw me! Oh god, I think, what will I do? Where will I go? Then in an instance I remember jack!" Jack!" I screamed he made a groaning sound of protest as I pulled him to his feet at super speed and dragged him after me to the entrance. "what are you doing? Let go of me!" he protested as we exited the mine, drake was on our heels and all I could think in my half crazed mood was to run, sadly since it was now pitch black outside I had floored myself in about ten seconds. I could hear drake addressing Jack but couldn't see them at all. I began crawling quickly along the ground cursing myself for dropping my torch, suddenly Jacks scream cuts through the air and I feel as if I should be going back to help the poor boy but I wouldn't stand a chance. I know what Drake probably wants, ever since we rescued Diana from him, thus stopping her daughter from becoming inhabited by the darkness, he has been trying to recapture both of them.

I tried not to get remotely involved with any of the main heroes or villains of the FAYZ trying to keep myself safe and uninvolved although it is impossible not to hear all the rumours, which in a community as tight knitted as ours, always seem to spread quicker than fire. Certain news travels faster than others for instance anytime there Is a sighting of Drake I will know within the hour, or if there is a main battle coming I will hear in about a day.

I have never come face to face with the renowned Drake Merwin before, and those who have and our still around to tell their tales are few and far.


	7. Threat

**Hey there I tried to make this a tiny but longer (just for Brianna Soren!) and probably failed! Thanks to all those who are reading AND REVIEWING my story! Also thanks to all the many guests who have reviewed and I would seriously advise them to either log on or sign up!**

**As I type I'm listening to Evita and I've gotta admit its epic! #DON'T CRY FOR ME ARGENTINA# **

**Please comment/review/pm and tell emergency what you think or any great musicals I should check out!**

**CATxxx**

* * *

I am crawling on my bloody hands and knees through rocks and boulders on the hard cracked ground, my clothes are pulling and ripping on the scraggly thorned shrubs poking up from the hard ground. I bite my tongue so I don't let out small shrieks of pain that could give away my position, I am moving a little quicker now with one hand outstretched in front feeling my way along. When suddenly my hand grasps around a hard object with laces that I quickly identify as a boot, reeling back on my knees I escape the first blow of a whip although the second collides with my side making me scream out in pain. I am too sore to move away so he easily wraps his whip around my waist pulling me up and I notice Jack is unconscious slumped over Drakes other shoulder. I try to swing my legs round and thump him hard in the stomach but he just holds me higher in the air and tightens his whip making me start to feel dizzy with lack of breath but before I black out I hear Drake mutter something along the lines of,"I think it's time to give lake Tramonto a little visit."

I awaken in sicking pain a result of being literally dragged along the ground for about three hours, the sun is creeping up into the sky giving the impression of some time in the early morning I am bruised and bloody and my head is burning but on the good side of things Drake is taking us to where the healer is and also… Edilio. At that thought I almost crack a smile despite my predicament although the more I think about it I don't really want Drake anywhere near him and I was given a mission to get Jack back to PB to fix the electricity. Basically I am pretty screwed up.

As we approach the small lake town I can now see the tops of little thatched roves and boats but I know that whatever Drake wants with the Lake town it can't be good so I puff out my injured chest and take a deep breathe to begin screaming; "HELP! Drake is coming! HE HAS JACK AND I HOSTAGE! HELP!" This is all I get out before being harshly kicked in the stomach and growled at. It worked, I think, people are spilling out of their houses and someone is ringing an alarm bell, soon people with guns are charging at us and somehow that makes me feel allot safer. I try to wriggle free but the pain only becomes more threatening when Drake pulls a knife to my throat and keeps up his cocky stance, "if you don't lower your weapons these two get it!" I see the soldiers look around uncertainly and although a few chuck down there weapons most stay hovering with a gun in hand until Sam speaks up, "what do you want Drake?" He spits out, voice tight with malice.

I am in nowhere near prepared for Drakes reply though, "I want- the Gaiaphage wants… all the freaks dead! And I couldn't be more happy to carry out that order!" I look around at the horrified faces and this time Edilio speaks up. "We'll I am sorry to let you down Drake but I can't allow that." He locks eyes with me after he speaks up and all I can see is sadness, pity and what I think is guilt? I notice this just seconds before he fires the first shot.


End file.
